powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Case File 5: Bad For Business
Bad For Business is the fifth episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars. It is the debut of Theo Bennington, and Andy Finn. Summary Ryan's business rival Theo Bennington is approached by U.L.S.A.R, and helps him unveil a new army of robots. But U.L.S.A.R has sinister plots. Can the rangers stop him? Featured Lineup: ''Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, Green Plot Meet Theo Bennington. Benningtech is the biggest rival to Royle Industries. Theo and Ryan's fathers both competed for years in the same industry. The same spirit extends to the next generation. Theo is much like Ryan. He's pompous, grandiose, and extremely smart. "Hold my calls Janet, cause I'm going out for the night!!!" U.L.S.A.R actually survived the attack, and went ugnderground into the internet. But in the time since escaping, he's developed. Evolved. Transformed. Changed... "U.L.S.A.R.exe. Version 2.1. Prime Objectives: Destroy Threats To Earth. Threats determined: Power Rangers EDF." He combs through the files of G.U.A.R.D, and finds a mysterious project: Project Spaceship. Once headed by Dr. Anthony Finn, the project was mysteriously shut down when he disappeared in 2014. But he does have a relative: Ashley Finn, Ryan Royle's secretary. U.L.S.A.R will reach her for comment U.L.S.A.R approaches Theo, as an email. "Neat! An Email!" He exclaims. U.L.S.A.R slowly begins to take over the machines in his office as Theo opens the attachment. "IMPORTANT: Memo regarding Reactor tech is to be disregarded? Huh.." Meanwhile, Raiden and WIll spar, while Ayumi does target practice. Calvin trains new recruits. Johnny and Jenni play a pie in the face prank on him, only for it to backfire on them. Ryan and R.I.C.H try to evaluate what went wrong with U.L.S.A.R. Ashley is on Ryan's mind. "You think Ashley would make a great Advisor?" He asks R.I.C.H. "Probably sir. Her files wouldn't suggest no. Ryan smiles. "Test the Read-Only Prompt" Ryan commands. "Running Test. Negative, Sir. U.L.S.A.R makes no sense, we can't crack the code..." R.I.C.H responds. Ryan is confused. The part that is to find the orb is still working, but nothing else... Fuden meanwhile, works on the Bridge Belt he stole from Komainu. He theorizes it could teleport him to and fro. Blaster alerts the rangers. Suspicious activity is going down near Royle Tower. "Ashley..." Ryan instantly thinks. The team speeds to the Tower. There, they meet a robot "Greetings Rangers. It is a pleasantry to see you once more. I come in peace. I have one objective: to eliminate all threats to the Earth." The Robot says. "What the..." Ryan thinks. "Oh yeah, is that so? Are we a threat?" Raiden sarcastically responds. "Not at the moment. Stay out of my way and it shall stay that way!" He says, flying towards the tower. The team scrambles to stop him. At the same time, Ashley receives a call from Theo Bennington. He's coming for a meeting. The rangers are able disable the Robot, but he flies into the Tower. Ryan checks in on Ashley, and demorphs. He walks in on her about to meet Theo. Ryan draws upon a face of disgust "Theo? That clown?". Always peppy, Asley responds "Yeah! He wanted to discuss something with me in particular." "Great. Now that the 'idiot' boss is here I'd like to make a proposal. Let me cut to the chase: You, Ashley. Vice President Of Benningtech. 8-figure salary, ocean view office, 2 months paid vacation. Whatdya'say?" Theo is more eratic in his speech. Something is wrong with him. "Mr. Bennington! This, this can't be real!" Ashley says. "It is. Leave this dead end job! I know you and your brother need this salary!" Theo says impatiently. "Ashley you can't be seriously thinking about this?" Ryan says. He's in shock. He's about to lose his best friend. "Of course I am! I have to Ryan. Look, I'll still be here when ever you need me! Besides! You can get anyone to do that Secretary job!" Calvin, Ayumi, and Raiden arrive telling Ryan they gotta go. Semi heart-broken, Ryan leaves as Ashley now leaves to work with Theo. On the ride back, Ryan is pissed. "She, she left me. How could she do that to me???" He asks. Ayumi sees his stress. "She's no regular secretary, is she Ryan?" They bond. Ryan reveals that Ashley has been by his side ever since she entered as an intern. Be it fights with other business, or influences that overwhelm him, Ryan has always had Ashley in his corner. With his parents gone, she's one of the few people in his corner. Theo asks to visit Ashley's home. It's the family house of Dr. Anthony Finn. There he meets Andy Finn, Ashley's brother. Andy is a prodigy, an absolute crackpot genius, with a mellow manner. "Mr. Bennington, this is my brother. Andy." "Hey man" Andy dismissively says. He works on a DVD player diligently. The rangers address the robot. In clips they see a name on it: Benningtech. They instantly go to see Ashley. While Ashley prepares a coffee, Theo and Andy converse. Theo, is not all the way there, and keeps scanning the house. Andy picks up on this. Theo excuses himself to the bathroom. But Andy wisely follows. There, Theo picks up a secret key. and unlocks a secret door. Andy follows. Theo has found it... The secret office of Anthony Finn. Theo continues scanning. He then proceeds to pick up a jar of Purple Plasma. Andy slips and reveals his cover. It is then that it is revealed. "You should not have followed me!" Theo transforms into the robot from before! His name, U.L.S.A.R Man! Andy and U.L.S.A.R fight over the jar, puncturing it and splashing all over the young boy. "AAUUHHHAA! GROSSSS!!" He screams. Ashley comes running down. "Andy? Are you okay? AHHHH-" She screams. U.L.S.A.R Man grabs the two and tosses them out of the lab. It closes behind them. Andy notices this... U.L.S.A.R Man is ready to destroy the two with his club arm. But just then, Ryan arrives and shoots him down. The rangers also arrive and help. Ryan flies the two out, saving them. U.L.S.A.R Man fires Missiles. Ryan dodges them, but has to divert to keep Ashley and Andy safe. "Get as FAR away as you can!" Ryan says. Andy carries Ashley, and begins running. He's running A LOT faster than he ever has. And he's a lot stronger... "You again!" Calvin points. But then, The mask comes off. "Help.... Mee...." Theo says weakly. "Theo!" Ryan yells. "I have no use for him anymore." U.L.S.A.R Man ejects the business man's body. He engages in battle with the team. Calvin's Shield is able to block him, while Ayumi's Batons and Raiden's Inazuma attack him. Will punches him backward. The team finishes him off with Ryan's Arm Cannon. "But now, I can test this!" U.L.S.A.R Man presses a button, and grows to giant size. The team defeats him with the StarFleet Megazord. U.L.S.A.R escapes into the Internet again. "Ashley!" Ryan says. "Not here. Not right now Ryan. Your cover, remember." Calvin says as he pats his shoulder. "You'll see her again. Don't put her in more jeopardy." Ayumi says reassuringly. Some time later... Andy returns from school. His body is, changing. But not in a normal sense. He sees Ryan and his sister conversing. "What's happening here?" He nervously asks as they laugh. "Just two old friends having fun. I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Ryan. Nice to meet you Andy." Ryan is more welcoming than Theo, to which Andy responds well to. When Ryan returns, he gets an angry email from Theo. Only it's not about Ashley, but about U.L.S.A.R "Dear Ryan. That G.U.A.R.D "A.I" is a complete mess. I don't know WHAT happened, but I found myself turned into a robot and fighting the Power Rangers. I'm telling you because I think you're responsible. I'm telling you, if this Virus, grows to any larger, there is going to be a big problem, and I don't know if we can solve it..." Ryan's face spells worry.... Debuts *Theo Bennington *Andy Finn *Dr. Anthony Finn Trivia *'Comic/Movie Counterpart''': Iron Man 2 (2010) *Mission 6: The Future Awakes... (Choranger counterpart) Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Kamenrider2011